


Drugged up and lovesick

by gummipawz



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Comfort, Consensual Sex, Drug Use, Drugs, Other, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 07:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummipawz/pseuds/gummipawz
Summary: Basil winds up at lawrences place, as a hostage, but feels almost no fear. Mostly because their high off their ass. But besides the being kidnapped part, they find comfort in lawrence and eventually he finds comfort in them.





	Drugged up and lovesick

**Author's Note:**

> Basil is non-bianry (they/them) but is female bodied.  
> This is basically just a self indulgent fic style memory dump of my btd mc kin from laws route ckxndskx  
> There will be consensual sex eventually but itll take a bit

"Here. Drink this." He hardly made eye contact, standing with shoulders hunched awkwardy. He help a warm cup of tea in his fumbling hands.  
Do I take it? Should I say no? Basil thought to themself, but descisions wherent so clear or logical, consider they where decently stoned. They smiled a little at lawrence and nodded, parting their lips, inviting him to bring the cup to them.   
Basil had stopped strugglin against the restraints and eased up. The warmth of the tea was soothing as it went down their throat. They turned their head slightly to signal they had finished drinking. Lawrence pulled the cup away and waited in silnce, for what, who knows.  
"Thanks." Basil nodded to lawrence, making light of the potentially dangerous situation. They noted the slight bitter taste that lingered just a little too long. "Maybe next time add just a little honey to cover up that druggy taste though." They laughed lightly, almost completely calm.  
Lawrence's eyes wdened for a second, then shifed to uncomfortable confusion, a look he wore often. He wasn't sure when exactly it would kick in but he hoped it was soon.  
"If I'm gonna pass out, could you take my jacket off me? I get warm in my sleep and its already a little humid in here. Good for your tropical plants, but me? Not so much." Basil smiled and admired the botanic beauties that flourished in the tiny apartment.   
Lawrence wasn't sure if they where serious or not, so he stood silet for a moment until basil gave him a helpless look. He brought out a knife and fumbled with it, not sure how to take off a jacket while keeping basil tied up. He went to cut the sleeves off from the jacket, and rolled them to basil's wrists. He then cut along the hem of their shoulders being careful not to cut too deep. After a bit of fabric ripping and awkward shuffling the jacket was mostly removed.  
"Thanks, that really feels...a lot.....better......" basil has nodded off and evenually slunk down in a limp state.   
Lawrence released a breath he didn't know he was holding, and slunk down to sit on the floor with his back against the table. He was a few feet away from them, but could still see their chest gentle rising and falling. They looked almost peaceful. Chestnut brown puffs of hair hung around their face, framing the dark circles under their eyes.   
Lawrence hadn't noticed how tired he was until he felt himself being pulled in by the soothing grip of sleep. The sun was rising in a few hours, and it should be a while until the drugs wore off for Basil, so a nap wouldn't hurt.


End file.
